Vermelho e negro
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • :: Essas eram as cores do mundo :: Koshiro/Akeginu :: Spoilers :: •


**Basilisk **não me pertence. Acho que eu nunca escreveria algo tão foda e tão... Triste. Isso é um fato.**  
><strong>

**Nota: **Tecnicamente eu só reescrevi algumas cenas de Basilisk. Porque eu achei que eles podiam ter tido mais destaque, eu gosto tanto deles... i.i E dessa vez eu betei a fic D8.

* * *

><p><strong>Vermelho e Negro<strong>

.

De repente o mundo virou negro e vermelho-sangue a um simples olhar de Kouga Gennosuke.

Quando deu-se conta, e então já fora tratado e repousava, sentiu uma impotência que ele sabia que não poderia reverter. Todas as coisas não teriam mais outra cor que não fossem aquelas daquele momento.

Uma, porque já não mais era capaz de ver, resultado de um mundo cinza em que tudo desmoronou quando a paz entre os dois clãs rivais foi quebrada. Outra, porque fora a última coisa que vira antes que sua visão fosse completamente apagada. Porque era o vermelho que tingia todo aquele lugar, consequência daquela guerra insana, daquele ódio infinito entre Kougas e Igas.

Agora era quase como uma criança que reaprende a andar, arriscando seus primeiros passos desde que se vira privado daquele sentido. Reaprendendo a viver com aquilo que lhe restava e que por um milagre não havia perdido.

_(Sua vida) _

Sua percepção começara a ficar aguçada, audição, olfato, paladar. E aquilo lhe servia de consolo quando a amargura começava a nublar-lhe os pensamentos.

**X**

Estava frio e ele tinha medo. A simples ideia de ser atacado quando estava tão vulnerável era desesperadora. Koshiro atacou e a voz dela entrou-lhe pelos ouvidos, enquanto a chuva continuava a cair ao seu redor.

Então, quando se afastou, ele escorregou e caiu. Como era patético!

Os braços dela o envolveram e apertaram em um abraço afetuoso, mesmo que ele não quisesse a compaixão de ninguém, principalmente a dela.

_Especialmente_ a dela.

Mas não queria que ela o soltasse, a sensação do corpo de Akeginu abraçando-o era boa demais para ser dispensada. Era confortante demais para ser afastada.

E o frio e o medo não existiam mais.

**X**

Quando ela misteriosamente apareceu chamando-o, informando do ataque a ela e a Oboro mais cedo, ele sentiu que o chão começara a lhe faltar e a raiva dominá-lo. E depois veio o abraço dela. O cheiro que inundava suas narinas era doce e a voz suave penetrava-lhe os ouvidos como uma melodia. Os braços o abraçavam com força, fazendo-a parecer frágil, necessitando de proteção, e ele sentiu o impulso de protegê-la do que quer que fosse. De tudo, do mundo, se fosse preciso. Mesmo que sua cegueira pudesse acabar atrapalhando-o e levando-o a uma briga em que o resultado seria a sua morte.

Ele estava hipnotizado.

E foi se deixando levar até que sentiu os lábios dela tocando os seus. O calor se espalhando por seu corpo a partir dos lábios, a dormência paralisando-o aos poucos.

A última coisa que conseguiu pensar antes de cair, sem vida e com um fraco sorriso nos lábios, era que o mundo era negro e vermelho.

Negro por conta dos cabelos de Akeginu que eram tão bonitos e macios. E vermelho pelos lábios delicadamente pintados e pelo quimono pacientemente vestido dos quais ele se lembrava com nitidez.

Mas as cores já não tinham importância quando não se tem mais uma vida para a qual atribuir as mais diferentes colorações.

E tudo ficou escuro. _Definitivamente._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Curtinha, mas é de coração s2. hahaha. O negócio é que minha primeira fic de alguma coisa nunca é grande coisa, mas eu sempre dou um jeito de publicar, para ver onde posso melhorar e escrever uma segunda fic bem melhor. Aaah, sim, essa fic é bem ponto de vista do Koushiro - que acreditou estar sendo beijado pela Akeginu, embora nós saibamos que não foi bem assim.

E eu vou escrever uma segunda fic desse casal - _eventualmente._

É isso, espero que tenham gostado pelo menos um pouquinho... 8D

(Isso_ Se_ alguém a ler. Eu e minha mania de escrever fics de fandons quase inabitados)

_* Escrita há um bom tempo, publicada também no Nyah. Já não lembro as datas. ~Dark Lirit_


End file.
